ddofandomcom-20200213-history
DDO - Debate.org Wiki
Debate.org is a membership-based online debating service designed to provide an easy and free system for our members to intellectually challenge, debate and communicate with each other on the Web. Members create their own unique profiles and our technology provides a "ratio of disagreement" with the other members based on the information that each member provides, making it easy to select an opponent or to build group of friends. Members can challenge existing members or invite anyone to come and debate them on a topic of their choice selected from a wide range of categories including Politics, Sports, the Arts and Entertainment. A formal debate is between two members, the instigator and contender; but every member can participate in the debate by posting comments and voting on the winner once the closing arguments are presented. Debate.org launched its 3rd generation in August of 2008 which includes a laundry list of new features including new voting technology, debate and member ranking, photo albums, messaging, advanced searching, YouTube video integration, demographic charting and a friends and networking system. Debate.org is evolutionary in nature and will continue to add new features to encourage further education, discussion and communication among the members. History The concept of Debate.org was founded by WebCorp, LLC in the summer of 2007. Debate.org was created out of a special passion for politics and debate by Phillip & Crystal Ferreira, the site's founders. The premise of the website was to enable a person of any creed, nationality, gender, or sexuality to have a platform to voice their opinions and to share ideas on any topic they choose. Open dialogue and honest debate are how great businesses ideas are created, how democracies were developed and continue to thrive, and how Debate.org came to life. Debate.org was acquired by Juggle LLC in the winter of 2010. Juggle builds and creates websites heavily focused on engaging users with quality content, organized information and useful features. Moving forward, Juggle will focus on improving the site by expanding the debate platform to allow multiple debate formats, enhance usability and design, and improving member profiles and features. For more information about Juggle visit Juggle.com/aboutus. Active Members This is a list of well known members on the site, in alphabetical order. A alex_hanson911, Anarcho, annhasle, askbob, Atheism, B badger, banker, belle, BigMac C Caramel, Cerebral_Narcissist, charleslb, chrysippus, Cody_Franklin, D DATCMOTO, Darkkermit E F feverish, Freeman, frenchmoose, FREEDO G GeoLaureate8, gerrandesquire, GodSands, Grape H Harlan, I I-am-a-panda, innomen, InsertNameHere J JBlake, JimProfit, jingzhezhang, J.Kenyon, Johnicle K kahvan, kinesis, Kleptin, Koopin, Korashk, L Laissezfaire, lastrequest, Lexicaholic, Logical-Master, Logican, Loserboi M m93samman, Maikuru, Maurader, MikeLovin, Mirza, mongeese,mongoose, N Nags, Nails, O oceanix, omelet, OreEle, ournamestoolong P PalinFan, PARADIGM_LOST, PoeJoe, popculturepooka, Puck, PiperPhoenix Q R Ragnar_Rahl, Reasoning,Rejuvenation, Ren, Rezzealux, Rockylightning, RoyLatham, S sherlockmethod, subriquet, SuperRobotWars, Strikeeagle84015, Sieben T Tamikajones, tBoonePickens, theLwerd, tvellalott, U untitled_entity, usafkid1121 V Vi_Veri, Volkov W wjmelements, wonderwoman, wpfairbanks, wush X XStrikeX, xxdarkxx Y Yvette Z Zetsubou Memes Mafia, Avvie Week, Presidential Election, Over 9000, Weegee, Pedobear, tits or gtfo, fail, Youtube poop, hitler finds out.